


Teasing Toward a Fall

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu has a habit of leaving Judal unsatisfied, both in and out of bed. Worse yet, the jerk does it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Toward a Fall

“Fuck, but I like you best this way.”

And damn it all but it’s true.  While Judal certainly adores Hakuryuu’s anger and the way he can see the boy’s rukh being absolutely mangled by his hatred, the less goal-oriented part of his mind downright  _loves_  this new obscene Hakuryuu who doesn’t seem to care if the cock he’s sucking is attached to a person he loathes so long as it’s down his throat where it belongs. 

Were it anyone else Judal would be fucking their throat raw, a hand curled tightly into their hair forcing their face down onto his dick for however long and at whatever pace he pleases.  But Hakuryuu shines his brightest when he’s defiling himself, his eyes closed as he swallows down on the head of Judal’s cock, keeping Judal deep in his throat for as long as he can stand to and maybe just a second longer.  So Judal doesn’t touch him, doesn’t even try to lay a single finger on him and instead links his hands behind his head, leans back in his overstuffed chair, and indulges in this private show. 

But not, of course, without commentating.

“And they call  _me_ deprived,” Judal murmurs, faint praise in his voice.  “Guess they’ve never seen you on your knees.”

Hakuryuu pulls away specifically to say, “You talk too much,” before lowering his head again, this time to tease his way from base to tip with short licks and the press of his lips.  Impatient, Judal rolls his hips and shivers at the feel of his shaft sliding against Hakuryuu’s flushed cheek, then smirks at the glistening line of precome he’s left behind. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it, slut,” Judal says, just as Hakuryuu takes him back into his mouth.  Bless Hakuryuu, but the boy doesn’t mess around, carefully taking in as much of Judal’s cock as he can, and barely even choking when Judal thrusts forward so that Hakuryuu’s nose hits his belly. 

“You should just fall for me—with me,” Judal declares, his grin just a little shaky because _fuck_ it feels good to be engulfed in such heat, to look down and see that flushed face with its burning eyes and wide-stretched lips, to see how Hakuryuu squirms just a little because he’s getting off on sucking cock just as much as Judal is getting off on letting him. 

“Why’s that?” Hakuryuu asks, and damn but maybe Judal  _should_ shut up, he’s distracting the kid from important work here.  “Why should I bother with your kind of depravity?”

“Tch, you’re more than  _bothering_  with my depravity right now,” Judal  mutters, and decides that he’d much rather run his mouth and rut against Hakuryuu’s face than give the mouthy brat the privilege of choking on his dick anyway. 

“Working on you,” Hakuryuu begins, turning his face just enough to allow him to lick a hot stripe up the underside of Judal’s cock, “and working  _with_ you are two very different things.”

“Fuck but I just wanna see you  _fall_ ,” Judal insists, tangling one hand in Hakuryuu’s loose hair when he decides that he wants to pull on it after all.  “You’d take the pain so well, and nothing would look better taking cock than you surrounded by black rukh,  _nothing._ ”

Hakuryuu’s coal-black lashes flutter prettily when Judal’s grip tightens in his hair, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ and letting out a quiet gasp.

“You want me to fall so that I’ll look prettier when you fuck me?” Hakuryuu asks.

Judal doesn’t respond, he just pulls Hakuryuu up a bit, enough to smear precome over those full lips and watch the way the little whore licks it up.  Today, he decides, he wants to see Hakuryuu’s whole face messed up with his cum. 

He thinks that ought to be answer enough. 

“C’mon,” Judal cajoles, “Everything in you is begging for it like you beg for my dick.  Why not hate your destiny or whatever?  Hate it like you hate everything else, you’re  _better_  that way, you’re perfect.”

The little hum of pleasure is for show, as is the way Hakuryuu looks up at Judal from under his lashes, but damn if it isn’t effective.  So when Hakuryuu casually swats Judal’s hand away, wrapping his fingers around Judal’s cock and positioning his face  _just so_ in front of it, like he can fucking  _read minds_  or something, Judal lets him and returns to his original recline, anticipation rising within him.

“I’ve thought about it,” Hakuryuu admits, his hand stroking Judal almost lazily.  “Everything comes so easily for you, after all.”

Judal takes the chance to press the flat of his foot lightly against Hakuryuu’s crotch as he says, “You’ll come easy for me too, right?”

The tremor that runs through Hakuryuu then is real, and his voice is just a little breathy when he says, “ _Yes_.”

 “Good,” Judal says, petting Hakuryuu’s hair.  Damn, he’s so close, if Hakuryuu would tighten his grip just a  _little_ —“Now stop being such a tease and fall with me already.”

“A tease, huh?” Hakuryuu repeats, and suddenly Judal gets the distinct feeling that something  _awful_  is about to happen. 

He’s not wrong.

“Well, I did think about it,” Hakuryuu says, letting go of Judal’s cock.  “And I decided not to.”

“Hakuryuu  _don’t you dare_ —“

“You’re the one who said I’m a tease,” Hakuryuu shrugs, getting to his feet and walking toward the door.  “What did you expect?”

“I expect you to come back here and  _finish what you started you little shi—“_

But the heavy wooden doors slides shut behind Hakuryuu with a defining finality, and Judal is left alone to take care of his frustration himself, thinking all the while of fluttering eyelashes as dark as black rukh.      


End file.
